The present disclosure relates to passive electrical components.
The advent of relatively high temperature semiconductor devices, such as silicon-on-sapphire (SOS) and wide-band gap (WBG) semiconductors, has produced devices which can operate at high temperatures from 200° C. to 300° C. base plate temperatures. In comparison, silicon based devices have maximum base plate temperatures of 85° C. to 125° C.
However, not all passive electrical components used with the high temperature semiconductor devices have been optimized for such high temperatures. Current passive electrical components provide significantly reduced efficiency in a 300° C. environment.